


Whose Language Is He Speaking?

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Leo gets bonked on the head during practice and starts speaking Portuguese. So why is Neymar so confused?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undeadybala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadybala/gifts), [Not_the_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_one/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> Finalmente escrevi em português! Espero que vocês gostem. :)
> 
> A spiritual sequel to my first fic, ["He Isn't Speaking My Language!"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8508019)

It was another day of training for the Barcelona team. A game of five-a-side had begun, and Gerard was dribbling towards Marc-André with Rafinha closing in. In a moment of bravery (or insanity, if you asked anyone other than Gerard), the Catalan giant attempted a bicycle kick. It didn't work.  
"LEO!" Neymar was leaning over the fallen Argentinian. Apparently the ball had knocked Leo unconscious, and his Brazilian shadow was not pleased. "NO! LEO, WAKE UP!"  
Gerard wisely stayed back as his teammates separated the assumed-but-not-confirmed lovers so the medical staff could get to work. At some point, Luis came up to him. "Neymar knows it wasn't on purpose," he said softly. "Come on. Leo'll want to see you when he wakes up."

The two men walked inside, where the team was watching their beloved flea slowly open his eyes. "Ow..."  
"Leo," whispered Andrés, "Do you remember what happened?"  
"É. Eu me caí."  
"O que?" Rafinha scrambled forward. "O que você disse?"  
"Caí-me."

Neymar's jaw dropped. "This is so weird. He's speaking Portuguese."  
"Remembering what you taught him?" Luis tried to stop Neymar from panicking.  
"Me? No, not me. I never taught him Portuguese. When would I have done that?"  
"Well, you are close," explained Marc-André. "Aren't you?"  
"Friends, sure, but not dating."  
"And besides," added Rafinha, "Leo's speaking European Portuguese. Neymar wouldn't have been able to teach him that."  
"O meu namorado me ensinou!" Leo spoke up. "Quereis chamá-lo?"  
"Who are you talking about?" Gerard decided to cut to the chase.  
"Estou a falar do meu amor! Chamei-lo! Cristiano, onde é que estás?"

"Cristiano?!" Surprise was an understatement. Nevertheless, Luis took Leo's phone and called him on speaker.  
"Leo? Por que estás a chamar? Achei que havias que treinar."  
"Dói-me a cabeça."  
"He woke up speaking your version of Portuguese," explained Neymar. "Ball from Gerard hit him on the head."  
"What? Leo, do you know what language you're speaking?"  
"Espanhol! Estou a - merda."  
"Oh, great. I guess the secret's out." Cristiano sighed. "Well, now we'll have an excuse to share a birthday party, Neymar, if you want."  
"Uh, sure, I'll be in touch."  
"OK. I'll call you tonight."  
"Tchau!"

Don't worry. Leo recovered his native Spanish once his head stopped hurting. And Gerard teamed up with Sergio to throw Neymar and Cristiano the biggest birthday bash Spain had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful.
> 
> Fun fact: I share my birthday with Neymar and Cristiano.


End file.
